


How Kingdom Hearts Should Have Ended

by WilyGryphon



Series: Kingdom Hearts HISHE [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, HISHE Homage, Superhero Café, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyGryphon/pseuds/WilyGryphon
Summary: Inspired by the HISHE videos and Spiderfan626, a scripted parody depicting alternate endings of the first Kingdom Hearts game.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts HISHE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	How Kingdom Hearts Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Disney and Square Enix for making this fantasmic game series, the How It Should Have Ended crew for the hilarious and awesome videos that I am homaging here, and Spiderfan626 for the chain of fanfiction stories with this premise, from which the bulk of my inspiration came from. I hope you enjoy and get a good laugh.

[When meeting Riku in Traverse Town]

Sora: Okay, so you’re coming with us, right? We’ve got this awesome rocket!

Donald: No, he can’t come!

Sora: What?

Donald: Forget it!

Sora: Oh, come on! He’s my friend!

Donald: I don’t care!

Riku and Goofy watch the argument in bewilderment. Goofy turns back to Riku.

Goofy: Aw, don’t mind them. My name’s Goofy. I’d be happy if you could tag along.

Riku: Really?

Goofy: Yeah. A friend of Sora’s is a friend of ours.

Sora and Donald continue arguing.

Riku: You sure?

Goofy: Aw, he’ll come around. Donald’s just more worried about the King, but we know that Sora was awfully worried about both you and Kairi.

Riku: Is that true?

Sora: Yeah. Actually, when we got separated in Deep Jungle, I was kinda more interested in finding you guys than Donald and Goofy.

Donald: WHAT?

Riku considers the offer and nods.

Riku: Okay. I’ll go with you.

Sora (ecstatic): Really?!

Riku: Yeah. Sticking with some friendly faces sounds like a better idea than hanging out with Maleficent and her circle of creeps.

\--

Cid: Maleficent’s in town.

Sora: Who?

Leon: She controls the Heartless, and she’s the reason our worlds were destroyed.

Riku: Oh, son of a —

HOW KINGDOM HEARTS SHOULD HAVE ENDED

[In Agrabah, after the fight with Jafar and Jasmine’s abduction]

Genie: Uh, Earth to Al? Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you.

Aladdin: Aw, but I actually still want to use my third wish to free you from the lamp.

Sora has an idea. He grabs the lamp out of Aladdin’s hands.

Aladdin: Hey!

Sora: Hope you don’t mind. But you’re not the only one here. We can spare a few extra wishes before freeing Genie. Let’s see… First, I wish all the bad guys and the Heartless were defeated. Second, I wish all of the worlds were restored. For my final wish, I wish that all of our friends were safe and sound and free from whatever Maleficent would have done with them.

POOF! The worlds reappear in the sky. The Heartless vanish. Ansem, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, and Oogie Boogie wind up in a special prison.

Maleficent: Curses!

Ursula: My magic! I can’t use my magic!

Ansem: I seem to be trapped in this place and time as well.

Oogie Boogie: Well, it looks like we’re stuck here.

Hades: Aw, nuts.

Lastly, Princess Jasmine appears in Aladdin’s arms. Riku and Kairi’s comatose body appear near Sora. Two lights fly out of Sora’s body, one of them entering Kairi’s. Kairi wakes up and hugs Sora.

Sora: Kairi!

Chip and Dale contact the party through the Gummi comm.

Chip: Sora! All the worlds reappeared! The Heartless just up and vanished. We’re even getting a transmission from King Mickey.

Dale: Everyone in Traverse Town is headed back to their own worlds. I don’t know what you did, but nice job!

Riku: Huh. I guess everything worked out. It’s better than what I was doing. Hey, Jasmine, sorry for kidnapping you and everything.

Chip: And King Mickey says that a few more friends showed up, ones that no one’s seen in years.

Dale: Hooray for Sora!

Sora: Well, it looks like everything’s back the way it should be. You can have your last wish now, Aladdin. [Tosses the lamp back to Aladdin]

<<RWD

Iago: Hehehe… I’ll just grab that lamp right out of his hand while he’s not looking. It’ll be easy.

Iago wraps his talons around the lamp and tries to take it away, but faces resistance. Aladdin’s grip tightens.

Iago: What?

Iago tries to pull the lamp away, but Aladdin pulls back.

Aladdin: Nice try. But you would think that I’d keep a better grip on something that could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Iago: Give it!

Aladdin takes his scimitar out and slices Iago out of the air. Genie laughs triumphantly and carries Jasmine to safety.

Jafar: Well, that’s not good.

Sora, Donald and Goofy charge at Jafar.

FFWD>>

When Maleficent gives Riku power over the Heartless

Riku: And her heart was...

Maleficent: Taken by the Heartless, no doubt.

Riku: Tell me! What can I do?

Maleficent: There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi’s heart. Now, I’ll grant you a marvelous gift.

Maleficent: The power to control the Heartless.

Green energy surrounds Riku as the power flows into him. He blinks as he puts the pieces together.

Riku: Hey, wait a second. You told me that the Heartless took Kairi’s heart.

Maleficent: Uh… yes?

Riku: Well, why would they do that if we’re all on the same side and you’re willing to help? That doesn’t add up.

Maleficent: Well… um…

Riku: You lied to me! Heartless! Kill her!

A swarm of Heartless appears and dogpiles Maleficent.

Riku: I’m outta here.

He opens a Corridor of Darkness, picks Kairi up, and teleports to Traverse Town, to Leon and the gang’s confusion.

Riku: Hey, uh, I used to work for Maleficent, but found out she was the bad guy. I don’t really know how to go straight to Sora, so do you mind if I hang here for a while?

FFWD>>

The actual ending plays out in clips: Sora, Donald and Goofy fight Ansem; Ansem is obliterated by Kingdom Hearts; Sora and Mickey close the Door to Darkness with Riku and Mickey in the Realm of Darkness; Sora says good-bye to Kairi. Cut to Riku and Mickey in the Realm of Darkness. Riku notices that Mickey is not wearing a shirt and jumps in shock and fright.

Riku: Whoa! Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?

Mickey: You’re better off not asking.

Riku: So, now what?

Mickey: Come on. I ran into a friend, but we got separated just before getting here. Let’s go find her. She might need our help.

Riku: Okay.

On the Castle Oblivion plains, Sora, Donald and Goofy see Pluto with a message and give chase.

Goofy: Gawrsh, you think he knows where King Mickey and Riku are?

Donald: I sure hope so!

Sora: Wherever he’s taking us, I hope it’s something good!

Cut to the party sitting at a booth in the Superhero Café.

Sora: So that’s when we ended up here.

Superman: That guy actually thought Kingdom Hearts was made of darkness?

Sora: Apparently.

Batman: You would think that someone who’s been studying the heart, darkness and light for years would have figured that out.

Sora: Probably.

Donald: Or it would have already been common knowledge.

Goofy: I could have told you that!

Sora: I did tell you that, and I hadn’t even heard of it until an hour before then.

Batman: Villains are stupid.

Donald: You can say that again.

Superman: So, what, you’re just going to go look for your friends?

Sora: Yep.

Batman: Your friends who were stuck in another dimension behind a door that disappeared when you locked it.

Goofy: Yep.

Batman: And you don’t have any way to travel between worlds because the walls went back up.

Donald: I mean, that’s what we’re going with.

Superman: Hey, I have faith in you guys. I’m sure you’ll get to where you need to go, and I’m sure your friends are doing alright in the Realm of Darkness.

Batman: I mean, I don’t know about them, but I would. I’d survive the Dark World just fine. [Sora, Donald and Goofy look at him in confusion regarding the different name he used] Do you know why?

Sora: Why?

Superman groans.

Batman: BECAUSE I’M BATMAN!

Sora: Does he say that a lot?

Superman: All the time. You get used to it.

Batman: Anyway, I hope you find a way to move forward in the story.

Sora: Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure it out. We fought that strange guy in the black coat in Hollow Bastion, so I guess there’s more awaiting us on the road.

Superman: The who now?

Batman: Oh, I think he’s talking about the Unknown, the super boss in the Final Mix release.

Superman: What? Final Mix? Isn’t that the thing that only released in Japan? It had crucial story points? How are the rest of us supposed to play it?

Batman: I dunno. Maybe just wait ten years or so when they put it in a bundle or something.

Sora: Hey, whoever that is, whatever comes our way, I know we can handle it. After all, [stands up, summons Keyblade and holds it in the air] I’m the Keyblade’s chosen one! I am the one who will open the door!

Mordo: Sir, please put away your weapon.

Sora: Right. Sorry. [Dismisses the Keyblade and sits back down]

Mordo: [grumbling] Great. More sorcerers.

Superman: The… one. Right…

Batman: Yeah. If there’s only… “one” person who can do it…

Donald and Goofy chuckle nervously while Sora looks between everyone, confused. 

Mario eats a Super Mushroom and grows into view, glaring at Superman and Batman.

Mario: How is this-a any different?

THE END


End file.
